


An Experimental Night Alone

by betaBird



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betaBird/pseuds/betaBird
Summary: Lloyd and Cole are dating in secret, and they're pretty content with this. But still, Lloyd is pretty secretive with his desires deep-down. But everyone needs that release every now and again... and Cole is more than happy to oblige. ;)
Relationships: Cole/Lloyd Garmadon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	An Experimental Night Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!!~ I know, I know. I wasn't planning on writing smut either. But *someone* encouraged me to post this anyway, so here you go!! :)  
> Moss is quite a rarepair from what I've seen, oh boy. Not many moss fics anywhere. So, here you go! Tell me what you think!! <3  
> Lloyd ship hate in the comments will get the horrific... oh no! The evil... disappointed sigh and finger wag. Tsk tsk tsk.
> 
> Let's do this~! :)

Lloyd has always been a lock-and-key case for his sex life.  
Nobody knew if he was horny or not, and if he was, how much so. Every time the rest of the group (Kai) tried to ask any questions related to it, he just dodged the question, or laughed them off. Some people thought that he wasn't horny at all and just didn't want to admit it for fear of being the odd one out along with Jay, others thought he was hornier than some of the horniest in the group (Kai) but didn't want to expose himself. But the truth was, Lloyd didn't even know _himself._ He hadn't been uber-experimental, and yeah, of course he felt that temptation sometimes. But it felt sort of normal, merely a passing feeling, just a case where he could get a quick one out and it'd be done.  
As soon as he started dating Cole, though, things changed quite a bit. He wanted to keep his attitude about it the same as it always was, but knowing how bold and big (hehe) Cole is, Lloyd knew he couldn't avoid the topic forever. So, he decided to try and discover himself in private, being as subtle and low-key as he could.  
Key word, **try**. Because he was too shy-- even around himself-- to do anything beyond thinking about what he wanted. Hell, even then, he embarrassed himself with his own thoughts.  
But one night, he was hanging out with Cole, no big deal. They were just hanging around in the middle of the day, trying not to act like they're dating, just in case someone walked in. But knowing nobody was in the room, they felt a little more comfortable with getting in closer. Cole was playing video games, while Lloyd was sitting next to him with a gaping jaw, mind blown by how the hell he hadn't died yet.  
But it didn't take long for his attention to start wandering. It wandered to Cole's arm around him... then to Cole's muscles on his arm, keeping him close and tight... then how physically fit Cole was... how toned his body was.... his muscles... then his attention was finally drawn to a heat in between his legs .  
_Damn it... damn it damn it damn it... why now...?!_  
"Sum'n up?"  
Lloyd snapped back to reality, oh-so-subtly readjusting his position to make it _totally_ not seem like he was getting hard. "Ah-! N-Nothing ... I mean, uh .... wh-what do you mean ?"  
Cole laughed. "Okay, now I KNOW something's up. What's goin on?"  
Lloyd's repositioning was all for naught. It was so obvious what was happening, that if Cole's attention was drawn anywhere but Lloyd's face, he'd certainly notice what was going on. Still, though, Lloyd kept up the act as long as he could.  
"Ah... erm, I w-was just wondering when... uhm... when I'd get a turn...?" He smiled awkwardly, almost painful how horrible of an actor he was.  
"Eh? Didn't you say you hated this game?"  
".....I did?"  
"Yeah, no, you _definitely_ insisted that you didn't wanna play." Cole looked over with a smirk. He lowered his voice, getting ever closer to fully slipping in to his seductive voice. Lloyd wasn't sure if it was intentional or not. "Don't tell me you were playin' hard to get on me, were ya?"  
Lloyd tensed up, his awkward smile becoming more pronounced, trying to hide himself even more. "U-uh-uhm... w-wha- what are you talking a-about?!?! I w-would never-!!!"  
Unfortunately, Lloyd's attempts at hiding the truth ended up being what did him in. Cole looked down, seeing Lloyd continuing to adjust himself and squirm around, and instantly a switch clicked on in his head.  
"Ooooooooh. I see."  
It wasn't a sentiment filled with awkwardness, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Cole seemed to think that this was just completely normal. At least, that's how he acted. Lloyd was taken aback at his chill tone, and how he continued to keep Lloyd close. No... it wasn't just a continuation of what he was doing. Cole actively pulled him in closer.  
Lloyd's heart raced. He could hardly believe what was happening... god, of all the times, why the hell did it have to come out now?! He wanted to play it off like that wasn't the case, but no words came out of his mouth. All he could do was listen helplessly as Cole's voice grew even lower.  
"Hey, I know I'm not usually the one to ask about shit like this--" he cleared his voice dramatically, referencing someone they both knew (Kai) , "--but I gotta ask... why do you keep it low-key so much? I mean, it's bound to happen sometimes, right? Happens to all of us."  
"Erm... uh... i-it's...." Lloyd's cheeks were pink and he had the sudden urge to want to bury his head three feet deep in sand. "It's...--"  
"Eh, you don't have to answer. We can't really do anything right now, but... tonight, when everyone else is asleep...?" Cole winked, and Lloyd's heart rate shot through the roof.  
_Did he just invite me to...?!_  
"I-I... C-... Cole.... I...."  
"Ay, don't sweat it. Just come on down to my room later if you're intere-"  
"Y-..."  
"Hm?"  
" ...Y ..Y-Yeah.... I'll be there...."  
Cole grinned. "Great!" His voice was still laced with that sugar sweetness, but it had a hint of seduction in the depths of his tone.  
Lloyd was about to take a deep breath and let the atmosphere defuse, hoping to forget everything that just happened, but he suddenly felt Cole's warmth lean in closer... then felt a soft breath on his neck, then--  
" _Ah~!_ "  
Cole's lips pulled away from his neck, giving just a light kiss, nothing too major, however, even but a whisper of a touch was enough to send Lloyd shaking and panting. Cole ran his fingers through Lloyd's hair quickly, just one passover.  
"Just a taste of what's gonna come.~"  
And just like that , Cole went completely back to normal. Playing his game like nothing had just happened, refusing to acknowledge what he'd just suggested and agreed to.  
Meanwhile, Lloyd was completely turned on. The sweet sensation plagued his thoughts , leeching at his focus, making it harder and harder to think by the second.  
He didn't just want Cole anymore. **He _needed_ Cole.**  
He spent the entire day thinking only about the kiss, and how that would be just a taste. _Just a taste!_ He didn't exactly know what he'd just gotten himself into, but whatever it was, he was sick and tired of waiting for it, even after just an hour or two. They'd have to wait until around eleven, when Wu forced Kai to go to bed because he was sick of Kai staying up till 4 in the morning blasting music. Every second felt like an eternity. Every passing moment to him was a prison sentence. He wanted nothing more than to get off just to make him less anxious in his period of awaiting... but he stopped himself. He didn't wanna ruin the fun before it'd even started, after all.

Eleven p.m. came at a snail's pace. But when 10:55 FINALLY rolled around, Lloyd decided it was late enough that it'd be okay to go out. Luckily, as he snuck around like a fugitive escaping right through the warden's office, nobody caught him, with him using every ounce of stealth he had in his system.  
And when he opened the door to Cole's room... just an empty space of darkness.  
The room was too dark to see anything. But even still, he didn't think there was anyone in the room. He was about to flick the light when he heard Cole call out faintly, "Who is it?"  
"I-It's me."  
Within seconds, Cole flicked on a light. And Lloyd's breath was stolen from him.  
Cole was sat up against the headboard of his bed, his hair in a condition of "organized chaos", as Jay would call it, with absolutely nothing on him spare for a pair of tight-fitting boxers, with the main attraction being the massive tent sticking up from it, one that Cole was slowly stroking and massaging as he beckoned Lloyd closer. Lloyd couldn't say a word. All he could do was shut the door behind him and make his way carefully over so that he wouldn't fall over like a fainting goat. Luckily, Cole stood up to come over to him, but just before he was about to wrap his arms around his new prey, Lloyd tripped over himself, falling right into Cole's embrace.  
"Hey hey now, take it easy. I know you're not used to this, but come on.~"  
This was Lloyd's first time experiencing Cole's deepest, most seductive voice he could do. He couldn't get enough of it. Every word Cole spoke was like a new wave of excitement.  
With shaking legs, Lloyd stood up all the way, never letting go of Cole the entire time. Soon, they were chest to chest, with Lloyd standing on the tips of his toes to gain more height, just barely able to align himself with Cole's ear. Not knowing what else to say, all he could say was " _Take me.~_ "  
Cole chuckled in response, grabbing Lloyd's shirt and preparing to pull it off of him. "I wouldn't have it any other way.~"  
Lloyd felt Cole's warm hands run up his back, grabing on to the very cusp of his shirt, and with one swift motion, ripped it straight off him over his head, leaving his hair disheveled and his bare skin exposed to the cool air in Cole's room. (He always kept it cool because he's a naturally warm person, but he also knew that it was going to be a bit of a... hot night.)  
Cole didn't waste any time. He immediately went to work, planting kisses all over Lloyd's skin, and when he had his fill, he slowly guided him to sit on the edge of the bed. Lloyd was completely in the moment, his mind got cloudy fast, but just before the feeling could completely overcome him, Lloyd put his hand on Cole's shoulder.  
"W-Wait..."  
"Hm?~"  
"I, ah...~ a-are you sure nobody's...."  
Cole stopped him before he could finish his sentence. His boyfriend's anxieties and worries were completely justified, but he knew there was nothing to worry about. It was late enough that nobody would bother them, and even if someone went out into the halls, all Cole had to do was lock the door, as much as they all hated it, he didn't care. He kissed Lloyd again, this time a sweet one on the lips.  
"Just relax, baby. I got you.~"  
With a few light presses and motions to follow along, Lloyd went with Cole's movements to lay half of his body on the bed, leaving his legs hanging off the edge for Cole to strip him of his pants the same way he tore off his shirt . Swift, smooth, and _god_ , was it so sexy.  
Now, the only thing between them were two pairs of boxers and the wait for Lloyd's consent to press on. The latter of which was easy to come by, happening within moments of Cole asking for confirmation that was he was doing was okay.  
Cole made his way closer, initially pretty slow, but taking Lloyd by surprise as he immediately pounced, hovering just inches above him. The lust in his aura was practically pouring out of him, making both of them even more horny than they already were, as Lloyd matched Cole's energy and Cole got even more turned on now that he finally had Lloyd in his grasp.  
Lloyd looked down, reaching at Cole's crotch, not entirely sure what to do, but seeing enough porn beforehand to get a general idea of what he was supposed to do. He held Cole's bulge gently, nervous and timid with his movements, but trying as best as an inept virgin can.  
Cole chuckled and helped him out a bit, popping himself out and giving his length a few quick strokes. It was already hard as hell.  
And Lloyd froze.  
"I-... y-you... _holy shit._ "  
"Hah, yeah, I know."  
" _You're... oh my god...._ "  
Cole leaned down to kiss his neck again, sending shivers down Lloyd's spine. "All the better to **fuck** you with.~" The extra emphasis made Lloyd convulse.  
Lloyd couldn't resist moaning, but through his moans, he tried to talk. "A-A~... Are y-you...~ A-Are you sure I can... t-take it....?~"  
Cole blinked. In his horniness, he hadn't quite thought of that, or how intimidated Lloyd would be at his size. He was so used to himself that it hadn't even crossed his mind.  
"Oh, shit."  
"I-If you d-don't...--"  
"No, no, it'll be fine. Don't worry about it . You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it.~"  
"B-But how will I...?"  
Cole scooched back to the headboard, practically dragging Lloyd's body with him, still in shock and now getting a little embarrassed of his own size.  
"I won't expect ya to take the whole thing right away. I'm not a sadist. _well-- actually..._ Eh, nevermind. For you, right now, I'm not."  
Cole started massaging Lloyd's bulge as Lloyd was still fixated on Cole's dick, twitching and whining at Cole's touch. It was so slow... so gentle... so unbelievably amazing. He'd never felt anything like it. They'd barely just begun and already he could hardly take it. Cole looked up to see his partner clenching the sheets below him and couldn't help but smile.  
"Ay now, don't lose it too early. We're just getting started.~"  
Just the thought of this just being the beginning drove Lloyd crazy. Every thought that infected his mind of what his boyfriend, significantly stronger and bigger in every way (and I do mean EVERY WAY ;) ) possible would do to him... it was fantastic. He barely even noticed Cole pop Lloyd's dick out of his boxers, and only noticed when he felt Cole's finger glide right across the entire length. The new sensation made him tremble even harder as his head snapped down and saw Cole jacking him off, his face so close, his breath, he could feel it...  
" _A-AH~! F-Fuck...!~_ "  
"You alright?~"  
"O-Oh my god...~ H-Holy _shit...~_ "  
Cole slowed down to a stop to make sure everything was okay, which was met with a stern **"D-Don't fucking stop~!"** from the once-timid now-starving Lloyd. Cole smirked, able to take a few orders in this one situation, in spite of his usual dominant nature. He wanted to make this special for Lloyd. So, he doubled his speed.  
Lloyd was practically sent flying from where he was sitting, but his leg's shaking slowed down as he felt Cole take his hand off his dick. He was about to whine in protest, but he saw Cole bring his face closer to his cock, looking up, asking silently if it was okay to keep going. Lloyd's shoulders tensed, giving a slight nod, about to prepare himself for whatever was about to happen, when--  
_**"F-FUCK~!"**_  
When Lloyd had imagined blowjobs in the past, it always made him gag. All the spit, not knowing where that person's mouth had been, everything like that always seemed like a turnoff to him. He never imagined himself liking it, let alone agreeing to it.  
But now, he finally understood the magic it brought.  
It didn't last very long, as Cole wanted to get himself off too, and he didn't wanna finish off Lloyd so quickly. But even with it being as quick as it was, Lloyd was sent straight to cloud nine. All he could feel or think about was pure bliss.  
When Cole pulled away, Lloyd couldn't believe it how amazing it felt. But he didn't want to take all of the pleasure for himself. He wanted to make Cole happy, too-- luckily, this was exactly what was on Cole's mind too.  
"Come over here.~"  
Lloyd perked up right away, feeling his entire body get warm as Cole's voice got more demanding and sensual than ever before. Cole's trademark Voice™️ had struck again, and it hit Lloyd hard.  
Lloyd kneeled on the floor, looking up at Cole, who was sitting on the edge of the bed again.  
"I-- ah..~ I've never... I don't know how--"  
"Don't worry about it. Just keep your teeth out of it, alright?~" Cole gave a playful wink, breaking character for just a moment to ease Lloyd's nerves, before running his hand through Lloyd's blonde locks and bringing himself closer to the other ninja's lips.  
Lloyd flinched a bit, seeing something so big so close to him... he wasn't sure what to do. But after feeling what Cole was doing to him, and catching occasional glimpses of what he was doing in his ecstacy, he was pretty sure he knew-- somewhat-- what he was doing.  
Still though, he kept it slow and steady at first. Licking just the tip, and after a few licks and a deep breath, he took the tip into his mouth. He felt Cole's cock twitch at the sensation of Lloyd licking the tip inside his mouth, before pulling Cole out and kissing him again.  
" _F-Fuck...~_ Are you sure you're a virgin?~"  
"U-Uhm... I'm... p-pretty sure...~"  
Cole couldn't help bursting out in laughter. "Whaddaya mean 'pretty sure'?! How would you not know?!"  
Lloyd realized how stupid he sounded, laughing at his own embarrassment and idiocy. As they kept giggling, Lloyd felt Cole massage his scalp again, suddenly remembering what he was supposed to be doin .  
"Oh shit, whoops."  
"Don't sweat i- ah..~"  
Without another word, Lloyd took him back in. With a few pointers from Cole, he was able to get down the form a little bit, and slowly got more confident , taking in more and more.  
He finally took Cole about halfway down (to both Lloyd and Cole's surprise) when his gag reflex kicked in, and Cole stopped him.  
"That's enough.~"  
"Ah...~ I'm s-sorry...~"  
Cole grabbed Lloyd's forearm and pulled him up. Grabbing his hand, he laid Lloyd back down again, flat on his back, working his boxers fully off of him, as well as his own.  
"Ah-! Y-You--"  
"Are you alright?"  
"...Y-Yeah... but... will it--"  
"Trust me, I know my size. And you know your limits. If it ever gets too much, tell me to stop, alright? I won't go in too far. I promise."  
He cupped Lloyd's cheek, who smiled back at him, and they kissed once quickly on the lips, turning into them making out. And as they kept kissing, Cole, for once, turned on his brain. He pulled away, leaving Lloyd in a daze again, but he looked around, realizing he'd forgotten something.  
"Fuck, forgot lube. Hold on."  
Cole jumped up, fumbling around his room trying to find it, looking through every drawer of his dresser and his nightstand, as Lloyd practically spotted it right away, sitting behind a small fan.  
"Uh, Cole?"  
"Hm?"  
"It's... right there."  
"Oh. Thanks."  
He grabbed it, put it on himself, and quickly hopped back into bed, cursing himself out for breaking character and being so stupid, then finally looking back with a half-devious, half-sweet grin.  
"You ready?~"  
Lloyd was nervous. No... he was terrified. He didn't know what it would feel like, but god, he wanted to know so badly.  
But Cole still waited as Lloyd was deciding his answer. He didn't make any advancements. He didn't try to convince Lloyd to agree to anything. In fact, he strongly encouraged Lloyd to tell him if anything was wrong, and if they ever needed to stop.  
He knew Cole was a pretty horny person, but he also knew that Cole was less so than Kai. Still, he'd always imagined Cole to be just as starving and vicious as Kai when it came to sex. But seeing Cole just about ready to fuck him and still maintaining his usual sweetness... Lloyd loved that. He wanted to be dominated, of course, but he didn't just want to be degraded and treated like a toy.  
Cole was perfect in that regard. No, he was perfect in _every_ regard.  
"I'm ready."  
Cole smiled , kissing his neck again .  
"I'll go slow, don't worry.~"  
As Cole prepared himself, doing his best to pre-stretch out Lloyd a bit, Lloyd's mind was in a trance.  
"I-I... I love you...~"  
"I love you, too.~"  
That was the last thing Lloyd heard as a virgin.  
A little pushing and a LOT of moans from Lloyd later, Cole was about a quarter of the way in. Lloyd reached his hand up to grab Cole's shoulder, gripping it with what was almost all of his strength, tears of pleasure and a bit of stinging pain rolling down his eyes. Cole stopped there, getting the message loud and clear.  
"Stop there?"  
" _T-Th... T-The... There...~_ "  
"Got it.~"  
The feeling was so foreign, so amazing. He wasn't sure how much more he could take, even with just getting fucked, but Cole's slow and steady pace was soon paired with feather-light touches to Lloyd's dick every now and again. It was unbelievable, and every touch sent him that much farther into him being overtaken with the blissful feelings created deep within him.  
Over time, Lloyd felt the stinging sensation of being stretched fade away, and his grip on Cole's shoulder loosened, sliding his hand down a bit, unable to say a word. Cole kept the steady pace, trying to stop himself from going any faster until Lloyd said the word or gave the signal, but hearing only moans and whimpers from him, Cole assumed he was enjoying himself. But still, the caring sweetheart in him had to check.  
"You doing okay--"  
" _M-More...~_ "  
Cole stopped for a moment, grinned, and obliged. He went just a tad bit faster, driving Lloyd up the wall with anticipation for him to go even deeper and even faster. Lloyd would quickly get his wish as he tried adjusting himself to fit more of Cole inside him, which of course didn't work very well, but Cole saw what he was doing, and pushed himself deeper. He kept his same rhythm, a rhythm so well-maintained that Lloyd's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.  
And with that, instead of occasional light touches, Cole transitioned to full-on stroking Lloyd's pulsing cock, and then he started pumping it. It was too much now. He loved every moment. Every thrust, every touch, every groan from Cole, he felt all of it start pooling up inside of him. His entire body shook and reacted to every sensation, his voice was completely stolen, his mind went cloudy, and before he could give any warning, he felt his climax build.  
" _A-AH ...~! F-FU .... C... K .......!~_ "  
"You clo-"  
Cole didn't even get to finish his question before he felt Lloyd convulse and climax. Cole slowed down his thrusts to something more slow, but to keep Lloyd's orgasm going as long as possible, kept jacking him off, even more powerful than before. He kept it going as long as he possibly could, and Lloyd felt absolutely helpless to resist succumbing to the pleasure. And after what felt like centuries of nonstop bliss, his cum finally stopped pouring out of him.  
And thus, his entire body flipped to being completely limp and useless.  
Cole pulled out, licking the remnants of his cum on the tip of Lloyd's dick, chuckling to himself at how fast he'd came. He suspected Lloyd would be this way, but since he didn't want to blueball himself, Cole kept himself entertained as he caressed Lloyd, praising him at how good he did.  
"You took a lot more than I thought you would...~ and d-damn, you're tight too...~"  
Lloyd's hand weakly raised itself and felt around for Cole's dick in his fuzzy vision and empty thoughts. When he found it, he tried touching Cole, but anything he tried to do ended up being weak and slow.  
Cole grabbed his hand and rubbed it sweetly, still touching himself. "Hey, hey, it's alright. You've done enough."  
"n-... n-no....~"  
"It's alriiiiight, I got it."  
Lloyd wasn't about to take "no" for an answer. He sat up, stumbling over himself and his own dizziness, and made his way over to Cole's dick, tired but determined to do his part, too. He kept licking and taking the end of Cole's dick into his mouth, still exhausted. His brain was barely working right, he couldn't really think straight, and even though Cole could tell he was tired as all hell, god damn it felt good. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity, or deny Lloyd what he wanted. And so, feeling himself come closer and closer to the edge, he held Lloyd's head as it bobbed, scratching his scalp and massaging it. It made Lloyd hum with delight, which made Cole twitch.  
Finally, as he was just about to tip over the edge, he tapped the back of Lloyd's head, who immediately raised up to see what was going on. When Lloyd pulled away, Cole started touching himself again, this time with more of a force and determination.  
"I-I'm close...~"  
"O-Oh..!~ G-God, um-- y-you can-- uh -- agh, I don't know, I just... w-want you to... do it on me..~ ugh, that sounds weird, hold on. I-- Oh my god, why am I like th--"  
"Mmmh..~ I g-get it... just be ready for it...~"  
Lloyd nodded, stopping himself from talking himself into any further embarrassment, and prepared himself. He didn't know exactly what he was preparing himself for, but whatever it was, he wanted it so badly. And, when Cole hit his limit, Lloyd definitely didn't expect it to shoot up all over his face, some of it spilling into his mouth.  
It gave an irresistibly warm feeling, and it would've gotten him hard again if he wasn't already exhausted to no end. As he tasted it, it tasted oddly nice. It was kind of unpleasant, but in another strange way, it was good. He didn't exactly know how to feel about it, and he kept tasting it again and again to try to form his opinion.  
Meanwhile, Cole had already laid down. Lloyd was too preoccupied with the cum all over his face to realize that Cole was motioning for him to lay beside him, so Cole had to tap Lloyd's wrist to get his attention.  
"Here, I'll help you clean up real fast."  
"Ah...~ th-thank.. you... but y-yy-yoou don't..."  
It was already too late. Cole kissed him, and went up to his closet to rummage around it. Lloyd laid down, finally able to rest and satisfy his exhaustion. Cole grabbed a clean towel and helped Lloyd wipe all of the cum off his face, and after everything was said and done, a little kiss was placed on Lloyd's lips.  
"I love you , greenie."  
"looove you toooo ...." Lloyd stumbled over his words, and his speech started slurring. Cole thought it was absolutely adorable.  
Lloyd wrapped his arms weakly around his partner, who returned the sentiment briefly before laying next to him again and taking him in his arms. Lloyd was easy to relax into it, nuzzling up in Cole's chest and almost nodding off a few times, but he managed to keep himself awake just long enough for the last few minutes of their conversation.  
"You did so amazing... god, I love you so much."  
"mmh....m... mllooove yy..." Lloyd's words trailed off.  
"You wanna head to bed soon?"  
"I wis h... .. I could stay...." Lloyd gave a pouty frown, which Cole couldn't see, but he could feel on his skin.  
"I wish you could, too. So, I'll just keep you here till you fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll be back in bed, like nothing ever happened. Sound like a deal?"  
"m....mm.m......"  
Cole kissed the top of Lloyd's head, who was practically in his light sleep stage already.  
Cole's words turned to whispers.  
"I love you more than anyone. Always remember that."

And the next morning, Cole was right. He woke up in his bed, with the same pajamas he was wearing last night, although they now smelled faintly of laundry detergent. He was tucked in, too, the whole works. Forgetting how he'd gotten to his room, Lloyd searched in the depths of his memory for what the hell even happened.  
And as soon as he remembered, his face went red.  
_Did I really do that????_  
He was about to freak out, but then he remembered how soft Cole was that night.  
How much he cared.  
And he couldn't help but smile thinking about it, feeling a warmth in his heart.  
He smiled.  
"I love you too, Cole."  
He knew Cole couldn't hear him, but he'd feel bad if he didn't say it back in full, non-sleepy English.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh! That was a lot longer than I thought it would be. xD  
> Apologies again if it's a bit clunky at times, I'm not used to writing in... for lack of better terms, *this style*.  
> Thank you everyone for reading! Cheers!! <333


End file.
